


I have no right to love you, but I do (I still do)

by Pricefieldfan01



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, First Kisses, Fluff, Gen, I finally wrote again, Love Confessions, One Shot, SuperCorp, Supercorp endgame, im extremely soft for these guys, rain kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pricefieldfan01/pseuds/Pricefieldfan01
Summary: Au where Supergirl’s identity was somehow revealed on the news and after weeks of Lena avoiding her, Kara tries to talk to Lena about it.Also lames never happened in this fic





	I have no right to love you, but I do (I still do)

**Author's Note:**

> In this fanfic, Lena found out from the news that Kara is Supergirl and is avoiding her, until one night when Kara shows up at LCorp to talk to her. Angst and fluff ensues. Enjoy this thing I wrote at midnight.

Lena trudges to her Rolls-Royce in heels that she’s been wearing all day and can’t wait to take off after the long exhausting days she’s had at trying not to think about Kara. It’s been weeks and she’s still avoiding her, feeling too betrayed and disappointed to speak to her in case she says something she regrets. Usually a driver would pick her up and take her in her car to her house, but today she feels like driving herself, to clear her head, to focus on something other than the blonde haired friend who lied to her for years.

She breathes in and takes in the air of the city, the smell of tarmac after fresh rain invades her nose and feels a couple of water drops falling from the night sky. She tries hard not to reminisce about rainy nights where she and Kara played monopoly at girls night. And she thinks about Kara a lot anyway but now it’s hard because she knows that once she starts thinking about her, she might never stop.

She takes her keys out of her suit jacket and holds the keychain in her hand before dropping her arm by her side and walking even closer to her car. She looks at the night sky and starts to wonder if super girl is flying by but quickly shuts herself down from her train of thought. If she truly cared about her, she’d told her the truth instead of lying to her like everyone else in her life, she thought to herself.

“Lena” Kara said breathlessly, interrupting her train of thought. Lena stopped in her tracks, sighing loudly and closing her eyes for just a moment, silently hoping that she had imagined her name being said. The blonde dropped her arms by her side and watched as Lena stopped walking, hearing the soft clicks on the road come to a halt.

It was a spur of the moment decision to talk to Lena. She had rehearsed all the things she wanted to say to her a million times in her head, but now she’s at a loss for words and doesn’t know what to say anymore.

“You weren’t answering my calls or texts” Kara said hopelessly, eyes darting around as if trying to spot the words she wanted to speak.  
Lena just stood there, hurt and angry and unsure of what to do or say. ‘Yeah for a reason’ she thinks but doesn’t say and she doesn’t know why but the words just won’t come out. Maybe she just doesn’t want to hurt her.  
So they just stood there in uncomfortable silence, sadness looming over them both.

“Look, I know you don’t want to see me right no-“  
“Then you’re right, I don’t want to see you right now and I think I have every right to not want to see you.” Lena snapped harshly, finally turning to look at Kara, dressed in her usual Kara clothes instead of her superhero suit, hair flowing in the wind. She tried to look in the blondes eyes but Kara’s gaze was on the floor as she couldn’t will herself to look into the teary eyes of the woman she loved so much, knowing she was the cause of her hurt. 

“Fair enough but I just wanted you to know that when everyone found out who I was, my first thought was you.” Kara said truthfully, not sure why she was saying the things she was.  
“I could handle the whole world knowing who I was, but I couldn’t handle the thought of you hating me.” Kara said sadly, she finally took a long look at Lena expecting to see her face filled with fury. But Lena was just looking at her eyes with an unexplainable expression on her face. A look of anger, sadness and surprise. A mixture of emotions she never thought she’d see on Lena’s face.

Lena was taken aback, because she didn’t hate her, not really. She tried so hard to hate her but she couldn’t and she’s just shocked that Kara or Supergirl could even think that she was capable of hating her.

“I don’t hate you.” Lena whispered before she could even think about it. She almost wished Kara didn’t hear that until she remembered about Kara having super hearing.  
“But you lied to me.” Lena said, voice full of hurt and eyes full of water, slight anger present in the sentence.  
She took a breath before speaking again, walking towards Kara while talking. “I trusted you and you let me down. You lied to me for years. And the worst part is that you were the one person I didn’t think would ever do that.” She stopped a few feet from the superhero.  
“And I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you.” Kara responded, voice full of sadness and regret.

“Were you ever going to tell me?” Kara swallowed slightly at Lena’s question and paused to think.  
Lena waited to hear her answer but was met with only silence. An unsure and untrusting silence.  
“Yeah that’s what I thought.” Lena spoke quickly turning her back to Supergirl and walking back towards her car.

“I lied to protect you. When people find out who I am, my enemies use it against them, people get hurt or killed and that is on me. And I was afraid of losing you.” Kara said louder, hoping Lena would turn back and let her explain.  
“Because Im okay with you hating me but if you were to get hurt because of me, I would not survive that.” A fresh batch of tears gathered in both their eyes. Kara had almost given up trying to explain herself. Lena was at the door of her car, key still in hand, unsure of what to say. She settled on the only thing that came to mind.

“I don’t trust people Kara, you knew that and what, you just didn’t care?”

“Of course I care. That’s why I lied. To protect you, to keep you safe.”

“I can protect myself.” 

“I know but I didn’t want to give you another reason to need to protect yourself. I couldn’t be the reason that you were in danger and I didn’t want you to leave and I know that’s selfish and stupid but I needed to keep you safe.”

“Why? Why do you need to keep me of all people safe?”

“Because I care about you and I-“ she stopped herself abruptly and looked down again. Lena’s eyes had finally let go of the tears she tried to hold back. And for the first time she really looked at her beautiful blue eyes. Like really looked and saw the tears making her way down her face. 

“You know what, it doesn’t matter anymore.”  
Kara looked back a few times before walking away from Lena.   
“Doesn’t matter? What doesn’t matter?” This time, Lena was following Kara, curious as to why she couldn’t be honest with her.

“Drop it Lena” Kara exclaimed warningly, a hint of exhaustion and sadness inner words.

“No I wanna know, what we’re you going to say?” Lena scrambled for answers, just trying to understand. She could understand her wanting to keep her safe. What she didn’t understand was why, why she couldn’t have her knowing about part of herself. Surely her other friends knew so why was she kept apart for her safety.

“It’s not important right now” Kara said trying to keep calm, she knew this was a mistake. Lena shouldn’t have known or at least not found out this way. She can’t deal with this.

“No, why do you have to keep me safe? Why are you so worried about me? Why do you care so much?”

“Because I love you.” Kara exploded, realising what she said.  
“But you don’t feel the same way and I’m fine with that.” She mumbled, looking like she wanted the whole world to swallow her up.   
“You know what. This was a stupid idea, I’m sorry for bothering you. I’ve got to go.” Kara said, the fresh tears that were building up, started falling as she looked down.  
The Kryptonian superhero started to walk away, she could have flown but she needed the air to breath and think. 

Lena couldn’t believe what she just heard, she was still looking at the brilliant woman in front of her, who was desperate not to meet her eyes. Kara loves her and now Lena was watching her walking away. Walking out of her life because she thought Lena would never forgive her for falling for her. The CEO felt hot tears streak down her own face, mixing with the light drizzle of rain. 

Biting her lip, Lena took a second to breathe and close her eyes before she started walking towards Kara. Heels she couldn’t wait to take off, didn’t matter and she couldn’t hear the way they clicked down the road, all she heard was the pounding of her heart.

“Kara” Lena said breathlessly as she approached her.   
Kara hadn’t even heard her walking, too engrossed in her own thoughts. But now she had she turned on her heels to face her. Their faces only fractions apart as Lena took Kara’s face in her hands, wiping away the tears from her face and Kara carefully wrapped her hands around Lena’s waist. Both looking into each other’s eyes and then each other’s lips.

Lena closed the gap between her and Kara and lightly pressed her purple covered lips against hers. Eyes closing as they both leant into the kiss. Kara’s hands held her waist closer and Lena ran one of her fingers through her golden hair, damp from the rain.  
The kiss was soft and pure, filled with love and want. Lena pulled back first, eyes still closed and a small smile on her lips. Foreheads still touching, both leaning against each other as close as they could be.

Kara opened her eyes, gazing at Lena with uncertainty. Unsure of what this means for them. Lena looked at Kara like she was the only things she was sure of. A balance of emotions except for the shared feeling of love. 

“I love you too, I’m sorry it took me so long to finally tell you.” Kara's heart lightened slightly at Lena’s words.

“I’m sorry I hurt you, that I lied to yo-“ Kara’s words were cut off by Lena placing a finger to her lips and a look of sincerity.

“Kara, Supergirl, whoever you are, you are still the person I fell in love with. And I won’t lie to you and tell you that your actions didn’t hurt me but I understand now. Because I probably would have done the same if it came to keeping you safe.”   
Lena removed her finger from her lips and looked into Kara’s eyes as she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, careful not to knock her glasses.

Kara smiled at her and raised one of her hands to gently caress Lena’s face. Lena leant into the touch and closed her eyes for a moment. And Kara took a moment to just take in this moment and look in awe of just how beautiful, the woman she loves looks in the moonlight.  
Lena opened her eyes and Kara leant in slightly to give her a chaste kiss. Lena smiled as she pressed her lips to Kara’s once more, heart pounding so fast she felt like it might explode but she didn’t care because all she could think about was Kara’s soft pink lips on hers and for the first time in so long, nothing else mattered. 

“We should probably get out of this rain, it’s starting to pick up and I did not bring an umbrella.” Kara said as they broke apart.

Lena let out a small laugh and smiled wider, Bowing her head slightly to hide the blush across her cheeks. Kara always had a way make her giggly and fluttered, whether it by flattery, cracking jokes or just by existing.

“In a minute love, I just want to stand out here with you for a little longer.” Nothing else mattered to Lena at this moment. Kara cheeks flushed red as she smiled at the name Lena called her. 

“Well I wouldn’t want you to catch a cold.” Kara said half smiling, half worried. She held onto Lena and looked at her gorgeous green eyes, playing with a small strand of her silky black hair. 

“I don’t care.” Lena said, smile still plastered on her face.

“Well I do.” Kara responded.

“Well then I guess you’ll just have to keep me warm then.” Lena smirked holding Kara closer. 

“Is that a challenge, Miss Luthor?” Kara joked, snuggling even closer to Lena, both letting out small laughs as they held each other. 

“Maybe.” Lena said, dragging out her word before pulling Kara in for another kiss.

That night was full of first kisses and petnames, of honesty and vulnerability, it was a night full of love and compassion. 

It was a night where they talked about everything and nothing at all. They fell asleep in each other’s arms. Unsure of what the future brings but sure that they both wanted to wake up holding each other again. 

Maybe even forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this. I wrote this at like midnight so. This is only my second fan fiction so I’d appreciate any comments or constructive criticism you got. Check out my other fan fictions if you want. Ok bye.


End file.
